


Stiles Has Had It With The Beard

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [139]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beards (Facial Hair), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek gets tiny grey hairs in his beard, and Stiles may or may not have a small breakdown when he realizes this.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51976
Comments: 17
Kudos: 397





	Stiles Has Had It With The Beard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 years ago. -sigh- I need to get to work on getting these tumblr fics posted.

And would be Stiles's reaction at Tyler's beard and the new grey hairs?

Anonymous

Question is, when does he notice? Is it just a matter of looking up one day and suddenly noticing that one tiny spot going grey? Or is it nearing the end of college graduation, and Stiles is coming home after having been drowning in thesis work for months, and seeing Derek for the first time in a while?

I think it’s that last one. I think Stiles returns to Beacon Hills in a haze of post-thesis exhaustion, and sees Derek in daylight for the first time, after only having seen him on grainy video feeds for like the last half year, and immediately spots those little hairs. 

It’s a _revelation_. 

Stiles didn’t even know he _had_ a silver fox (or should it be wolf?) kink. But BOY DOES HE EVER! He also didn’t think Derek could possibly get any hotter, but DEAR GOD, WAS HE WRONG. It’s offensive, really, because he’s spent literally _years_ stomping down his crush on Derek, and every time he thinks it’s almost working and he’s getting ready to move on, Derek goes and steps everything up a notch, and Stiles is just NOT OKAY WITH IT. 

Literally, those little hairs? Are the proverbial straws to break this particular camel’s back. Stiles has been doing SO WELL. He’s been dating (not for long or very successfully, but come on, he’s been trying!), he’s been out there living his life, thinking about everything that _isn’t_ Derek Hale.

Except, of course, for every time he fucking folds like wet tissue paper and calls Derek in the middle of the night just to hear his voice, or vid chat him to see his dumb, gorgeous face and torture himself a little bit, because Stiles will obviously never stop being a goddamn masochist. 

But even hardcore self-flagellators like himself have to put their foot down somewhere, and Stiles has officially reached his end point.

“Okay, no, that’s it,” he says, and Derek drops his arms, still reaching for a hug Stiles apparently isn’t about to give, and the hurt is all over his face. 

“What?”

“That is it. I’ve had enough. I can’t do this shit anymore.”

“… do what?”

“Look, I was doing well, okay. I was doing _fine_. I wasn’t pining or stalling or sabotaging myself. I was doing fine, okay!” Stiles rants, and Derek just stares at him like he’s lost his marbles. Which is very likely. 

“Okay?”

“And I was doing it! I was! I was moving on! I was leaving this goddamn crush behind, and then you just go and… gah!”

“I’m… confused,” Derek says, his eyebrows doing that adorable crinkle they always do when he’s not sure what he’s supposed to be feeling, here. 

“It’s one thing being stupidly out of my league, that’s cool, I can deal with that, Lydia gave me plenty of practice. But you have to go and become my friend too, one of my best friends, even, and I can’t fucking deal with you being gorgeous AND a great person and also not being into me even a little bit. It’s an unholy fucking trinity of fucking up my life, Derek!”

“Uhm-”

“And now this! This fucking beard! I wasn’t ever into beards, Derek! I thought it was something for truckers and hermits! And the grey?! Are you shitting me?! How is the visible reminder of your mortality so goddamn appealing to me?! None of this makes sense, and you’re killing me, man! You’re just killing me!”

“Uh, Stiles, I-”

“And of course it’s sprung on me like a fucking jack in the box, because _thanks crappy facetime quality_! How am I supposed to deal with _this_ now?! I’ve had it, I’ve absolutely had it, Derek, I refuse to live through any more of this torture when you’re never gonna be into me. If that means ending this goddamn friendship, then I fucking will, don’t test me, I’m fucking serious, I can’t-”

Then Derek is kissing him, because getting an actual word in edgewise is obviously a lost cause, and it turns out to be an excellent way to stop his rambling. He’s staring wide-eyed at Derek as he eventually pulls away, because what the hell was that even, is it backwards Tuesday? In what world is Derek Hale kissing him?!

“I thought you’d moved on,” is what Derek says, and, god, his eyes are so soft, like a caress without actual touch. “You did really well living your life. I totally bought it. But I still wish you’d said something.”

“I did,” Stiles says weakly. “Ages ago.”

“I know. But I wasn’t… in the right place then. And when I finally was… well, you seemed to have moved on.”

“I didn’t.”

“So I gather.”

It’s too big, too much to try and wrap his head around, so what comes out instead is: “Can I touch your beard?”¨

Derek actually laughs, and then just… tilts his head back, throat exposed, all trust and affection, and Stiles just fucking dives in.

Turns out Derek almost purrs like a cat when his beard is scritched just right, and Stiles… well, Stiles loves touching it, so win/win, really.

End.


End file.
